


You're all that I need (Underneath the tree)

by Hamiloki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (the sexy kind), ALL THE FLUFF, Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author liberally making up Life Day traditions, Bonded Pairs, Canon? Who is she?, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, He's with Yoda, Life Day (Star Wars), Life Day gifts, Light Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Smut, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, QuiObi Secret Santa, Reunions, Riding, Separation, The Clone Wars never happen, The Phantom Menace never happens, They still picked up Anakin tho, Undercover Missions, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiloki/pseuds/Hamiloki
Summary: "Yes, back in time for Life Day. Back home. Where they belonged."..While Qui-Gon is undercover, Obi-Wan mysteriously leaves his post on their mission to return to the temple. The assignment ends just as life day rolls around and the holiday leaves Qui-Gon with more than just a reunion with his beloved mate.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: QuiObi Secret Santa 2020





	You're all that I need (Underneath the tree)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femalefonzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/gifts).



> This is my gift for Femalefonzie for the QuiObi Secret Santa 2020 and hope you enjoy it! Mpreg is something I would never writted out of my own motivation but it was honestly a lot of fun and I liked it very much. So thank you, dear, for providing me with a prompt that kicked me out of my usual patterns and gave me amazing input!
> 
> It turned out VERY Life Day themed, so I hope you don't mind that. <3
> 
> Titel is taken from "Underneath the Tree" by Kelly Clarkson (because I listened to that kriffing song on repeat while writing this)
> 
> Cheers and Happy Holidays!

Qui-Gon had returned to his tent not five minutes before his comm had rung, informing him that yet another attack by the rebel cell among which resided for his current undercover assignment had been thwarted by the city guard of the capitol. He dismissed the foot soldier - who fidgeted nervously on the holopad - with the barest feigning of sympathy and let himself fall into his bunk. 

He and Obi-Wan had been on the planet of Wait for almost a standard month now and there were still three more to come. Not that Qui-Gon usually minded long missions, they gave his mind a nice break from the stuffy, strict life within the temple walls, a space to do things the way he liked and not how the council wanted him to. But this particular assignment frustrated him to no end. 

Obi-Wan was so close to him on the other side of the city walls, not half a day’s walk from the rebel camp but still, Qui-Gon had no chance of getting anywhere to his mate and partnered knight without blowing his carefully crafted cover of the royal guard gone rogue. Not when Obi-Wan was in the palace, in charge of protecting the queen and her family out in the open as a Jedi. 

The order had been called to assist on Wait when an ancient family of former slavers had funded a private army to lay siege on the watian capitol, demanding the planet returned to its old ways of sentient trafficking and left the Galactic Republic on the spot. Both watian Parliament and royal family did not want to bow to the rebels’ demands but lacked the material for a full-scale war. Any negotiation attempts failed at the stubbornness of the slavers and thus, holding conflict off until sufficient militaristic power was achieved by the Watians was the only solution. 

Naturally, Qui-Gon disliked this lack of peaceful solutions but what irritated him even more was to have Obi-Wan so close to him and yet no more contact with him other than a short holo call when they were sure no one was watching and Obi-Wan could spare the time to find a public holo booth in case calls were being surveyed by the rebellion. During this last month, they had thus spoken a total of 23 minutes, divided into three separate calls. How he was supposed to stand another three months was beyond Qui-Gon. He was used to being separated from his bond mate, sure, but not while he still felt his presence so close to him.

Qui-Gon sighed deeply. He was a Jedi, this is what he had been trained to do from a young age and he was strong enough to make it through, he told himself sternly. If all went well, they would return just around Life Day and get some extra time off together, a luxury provided by their status as bonded mates. That would be the thought he clung too for the next long and tedious weeks. But for now, he needed to sleep, there was a lot of work to do tomorrow, the siege on the capitol city didn’t manipulate itself after all.

~*~*~*

The gentle rise of Wati’s binary suns fell through the windows of the castle, slowly waking its inhabitants. Well, most of them anyway. Obi-Wan couldn’t remember whether he had slept at all since he woke up about three hours ago, feeling like absolute bantha shit. Not that that sensation was new to him. In fact, he had been plagued with headaches and nausea for the last week or so and he had the fleeting suspicion that they would stick with him for some time in the future. 

He had wanted to tell Qui-Gon about it when they had last spoken on the comm, but he had been afraid that the worry he would cause would drive Qui-Gon nuts. Of course, he appreciated his mate’s over-protective streak – it had saved his arse many a time on missions after all – but there really wasn’t anything the Alpha could do for him now without jeopardizing said man blowing his cover just to make sure he was alright. Besides, it was probably nothing. Maybe he just didn’t take well to the watian cuisine or the air in the capitol city. 

“Time to get up, I guess...” he mused to himself and swung his legs off the bed to get up. He quickly regretted that decision however, when the world around him began to spin a little. Breathing deeply, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. This was just the lack of sleep or maybe he needed to eat, he had skipped dinner yesterday, after all.

Through the nausea, Obi-Wan got dressed and down to the kitchens to pick up his breakfast, eating as much as he could stand before getting up to the royal family’s apartments to receive his brief on their daily activities. 

Mostly, the day went without incident until the late afternoon, the ill feeling in Obi-Wan’s stomach gradually disappearing and his appetite returning by lunch time. Now, it was time for the young prince to attend some meeting with a committee of tradesmen affected by the siege on their home and naturally, Obi-Wan was there to personally accompany him. Within the castle, special guard duty could be coordinated very well but arriving in the narrow alleys downtown with a whole battalion of royal guard was just too messy, much less safe than a single but well-trained protector.

Obi-Wan and Prince Navee arrived at the meeting barely on time, the young, easily excited prince getting quickly distracted on their way through the streets of the city. Honestly, Obi-Wan liked him, the way he liked to talk to his future subjects without second thoughts but with all the interest and friendliness he possessed. It made protecting him much more tedious though, the prince’s mind occupied at almost all times, rendering himself an easy target. Thus, Obi-Wan was glad when they finally entered the administrative offices they were headed for.

Keeping himself in the background, Obi-Wan only half listened to what was being discussed at the table in the room’s centre, keeping a close eye on the people in the room and the large windows at their side.

When the slight dizziness from this morning returned, he didn’t think too much of it. Maybe he had moved his head the wrong way or needed some fresh air. However, when the feeling got stronger, he quickly realised something was off with him. Leaning heavily on the wall, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply and slowly counted to ten. It didn’t get any better.

Black spots danced before his re-opened eyes and the talking of the prince seemed to be coming from far off, as if coming from the room next door rather than right in front of him. “Your… highness…” he croaked, his voice sounding strangely detached and much to quiet for his own taste. Feeling himself slip from consciousness, he tried to grab onto thin air as the world started to spin worse than it had before. When everything went black, he was almost glad.

He hadn’t been out for very long, that much was certain. The room’s occupants had barely moved from their spots, though they looked very concerned. “We’ll get you straight to the healers, Master Jedi. Gentlebeings, I am afraid we will have to postpone this discussion for a little while.” Prince Navee’s voice sounded very clear to Obi-Wan, who felt an immense relief at this confirmation of him getting batter. He gladly took the princes hand, royal decorum forgotten for the duration of their journey back to the castle, even though Obi-Wan felt as if he had pulled himself enough to manage the short walk on his own.

~*~*~*

The bi-weekly briefing from the temple arrived via local messenger, on flimsi because nobody paid much attention to it anymore, almost all, important communication went via holo or comm after all. Qui-Gon swiftly overflew the lines of text, not really paying any close attention to what was written. Most of it was just a bunch of fancy words that could be summed of with ‘no progress had been made whatsoever’. Hence, he nearly missed the few words that almost made him drop his cup of caff.

_Knight Kenobi to on medical leave. Nothing serious. Replacement had been dispatched and will contact you shortly._

He read the brief message over another four times. It couldn’t be too dramatic, surely - he would have notified him otherwise, that was ensured by their mated status – but Obi-Wan just wouldn’t leave without a single word to him, right? Qui-Gon swore under his breath and crumpled the scrap of flimsy, pacing around in the crammed space of his tent like a loth-wolf in a cage. 

What could possibly have happened for his omega to be called back to Coruscant so urgently that he didn’t even have the time to tell his mate? What could be serious enough to require him to leave but not serious enough that he would get pulled out of his cover as well? Shaking his head, Qui-Gon carefully lit the message on fire to dispose of the evidence that he was not in fact working for the rebels. How could the council expect him too just sit around and wait until new information was slipped to him - if they even deemed it important enough for an official briefing?

“Commander Ress?” The voice of a young soldier interrupted his frantic thoughts, and he lifted his head in acknowledgement. Responding to aliases had always been one of the easier parts of undercover work. “What is it?” he answered, trying to sound bored rather than more nervous than he had ever felt in his life.

The soldier cleared his throat and looked around. “There seems to be a weak spot in her Majesty’s personal guard and the General would like to discuss a plan of attack. He summons you to take part.”

After dismissing the soldier with the reassurance that we would get going in a minute, Qui-Gon sat down on his bunk. Duty called and there was no way he could get out of this mission early. He could only hope that the people of Wait would not take too long to get ready to break the siege. Otherwise, he was not sure if he could stay true to his cover for very long.

~*~*~*

“You’re serious? Absolutely sure?”

“Definitely. Should we tell your Alpha?”

“No. I don’t want to miss out on the face he is going to make when he gets back.”

~*~*~*

The relief that washed over Qui-Gon the second he had his saber to the patriarch of the slave traders and general of the rebellion’s neck was something projected to any force sensitive within the entire planetary system. The siege on the watian capitol had been broken three days ago but the general had left long before, anticipating his defeat. All that had been left to do was catch the escaped rebels and get them securely tried and sentenced. 

With a smile, he handed the general over to the royal guards that took on the task of transporting the man to a secure holding cell. All loose ends were tied up, he could finally, finally go back home. 

Home. See Obi-Wan again. Ask him what had happened, what forced him to leave without a warning. Qui-Gon had not stooped thinking about it for even a minute during those long weeks since he had received the message of his mate’s departure. The briefs from the temple hadn’t mentioned Obi-Wan a lot but from what sparse words were said about him, he seemed to be doing well although he was under orders to stay off field duty for the time being. 

They had not spoken to each other in person since that last holo-call almost three months ago, first to protect his cover and after because the fights between rebels and officials had turned out messier than anyone had expected. Thus, Qui-Gon could barely contain his excitement when Queen Tiketa thanked him and Master Luminara – who had been the first one available to replace Obi-Wan on such short notice – for their help and sent them on their way back to Coruscant. 

“We’ll really be home just in time for Life Day.” Luminara mused from her spot across from him in their shuttle’s galley “I was so sad to leave Barriss alone for so long but maybe she’ll forgive me if I get her something nice, don’t you think?”

Qui-Gon hummed considering, “I haven’t gotten Obi-Wan anything yet either though I believe both of us have a decent excuse on hand.” At that, Luminara grinned. “Well, my Padawan and your mate better have something for us at least. Although I believe Obi-Wan has a pretty unfair advantage when it comes to the meaningfulness of your gift.”

“What do you mean by that?” Qui-Gon asked, shooting her an incredulous look. But the woman just shrugged with a smile and stood, with the excuse of looking for a data pad she had left laying around somewhere in her things, leaving a slightly confused Qui-Gon in her wake.

~*~*~*

Never had a hyperspace journey felt so endless to Qui-Gon. The Alpha had travelled his share of unthinkable distances, holed up in all kinds of spaceships but he had never lived through a more torturous journey than the one from Wait to Coruscant. As soon as they had left hyperspace, he was fully packed and ready to leave at once, much to Luminara’s amusement, who calmly gathered her things during their decent towards the seas of buildings and transportation routes that was their home. How he had missed this place.

On the landing platform of the temple, they were greeted by Masters Windu and Shaak Ti, as well as Padawan Offee but strangely Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. Before Qui-Gon could ask why, though, they were whisked away into the council chamber. 

He barely registered any of the words that left his mouth as he gave his report to the council, his mind only occupied with a mix of excitement and worry. He was so close to his mate, he could practically feel him through their bond. The omega was probably waiting for him in their rooms or maybe he was on the way to meet him outside the council chambers. A small smile tugged at his mouth, the Masters surrounding him talking and talking but not really getting through until at long last, they were dismissed. 

He said a quick goodbye to Luminara, the woman affectionally telling him to ‘get lost, you love-sick puppy’. It took a lot from him to make the journey to his rooms at a normal pace, earning himself a few odd but overall amused looks from his fellow Jedi.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a wide smile that mirrored his own before he was pulled inside and kissed fiercely. He could hear the door swooshing shut behind his back as he tried to pull Obi-Wan closer to him. However, the omega stayed back firmly, keeping his body from being pressed against Qui-Gon’s, though he deepened the kiss, the feeling of the omega being so close to him once again also distracting Qui-Gon from wondering what made him keep his distance.

Eventually, they separated, having run out of air. “You’re finally back. It’s been so long, my dear. Do you know how boring it gets without you around?” Obi-Wan practically seemed to glow, his force signature shining brightly, pouring warmth and affection into their bond. The Alpha grinned widely, “Good to hear that you missed me, love. Because I sure missed you.”

“About that…” Obi-Wan blushed furiously, looking away, “I’m sorry for just disappearing without a word. I wish I could tell you why right now but can’t yet, you’re going to have to wait a bit. Now come on, I bet you’re tired. We can go grab some food later and you’re going to tell me about all the things I missed out on during that mission.” 

Before Qui-Gon could ask any further questions, Obi-Wan had stepped away and taken his hand, leading him to the fresher. Inside waited their bathtub, filled and steaming, looking more than inviting to Qui-Gon. He only now realised how cold he actually was, the contrast of Wati’s climate - a steady tropical heat, their planetary seasons only barely noticeable – at odds with the Coruscant Winter – not too cold and snowless but vastly different, nonetheless. “You, my love, are a gift from the maker and I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” The Alpha sighed, getting rid of his robes and slowly sitting down in the glorious heat of the water.

Closing his eyes, he made room for Obi-Wan to get in as well. When the omega didn’t join him, however, they shot open again, revealing the young man sitting on the counter smiling apologetically. “I’ll take a shower later tonight, I just don’t feel like it at the moment. And before you ask, yes, I’m fine and no, it’s got nothing to do with you”

Qui-Gon frowned but leaned back. He had imagined his welcome a little differently, Obi-Wan had never acted so strange before. His wandering thoughts were soon quieted though by the warmth of the water seeping into his muscles, ridding of tension he didn’t realise he was holding for way too long.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when his eyes opened once again, the Coruscanti sky had darkened, the decorations of the buildings around the temple sparkling gently through the evening air. Obi-Wan was no longer sitting on the counter and the water had gone cold. From the living room he heard his former Padawan softly singing some popular Life Day song. Sighing, he pulled himself up, drying off and getting dressed.

As he left the fresher, he noted for the first time that Obi-Wan had decorated their rooms more lavishly than what was usually. Sure, they both enjoyed the holidays and always put at least a little effort into making their home look the part but never to this extent. The edges of the windows were covered in artificial ice patterns, strings of warm light attached to almost all doorways and pieces of furniture and a quite small but very much real tree – a rarity on Coruscant, even around Life Day – hung with ornaments and lights sat in the corner. It all looked rather lovely. 

His omega, Qui-Gon noted, was currently standing in the kitchen, warming up some food he had gotten from outside the temple, Dex’s Diner if he spotted out the logo on the takeout containers correctly. Quietly, he snuck up on the younger man and pilled him close, back to chest, arms laud gently around Obi-Wan’s upper arms and chest. The Alpha took a second to inhale his mate’s scent, sweet and irresistible as always but something was off. There was another layer to it, definitely very pleasant but different. He couldn’t quite place it, though something about it made him feel warm and fuzzy in his chest. He cleared his throat discreetly, trying to ignore it.

“You’ve made the place look very pretty, love. Seems you really were bored without me. Or is there a special occasion?” he asked, nuzzling his omega’s neck and peppering small kisses around the spot where he had sunk his teeth into the soft skin almost five years ago, shortly after Obi-Wan had passed his trials, had been knighted. The memory of this alone had him twitching in his leggings.

Obi-Wan turned, carefully pushing him away a few centimetres but keeping his hands on the Alpha’s broad chest, tracing random patterns with his fingers. “Not really, just felt like making an effort. You earned yourself some nice time off after all.” He smirked adding playfully, “Now get your hands off me and help me with dinner. You have all the time in the world to touch me when we’re done here.”

They enjoyed their dinner on the sofa, Obi-Wan cuddled closely to Qui-Gon’s side and listening to the older man’s retelling of what he had missed after leaving his post in the castle. The former Padawan listened closely, filling in sole of the details of what he had been doing while he was alone on Coruscant - mostly helping out in the Creche, taking over some classes there – but not what had brought him home in the first place. Qui-Gon tried asking at least twice but was quickly distracted with a question from his mate or a quick kiss on the mouth. This wouldn’t get him any further today, the Alpha decided.

Obi-Wan yawned, stretching a little before speaking. “I should get to bed. I have an appointment with the healers tomorrow, but I’ll be back before the festivities start. Just a check-up, nothing special.”   
The omega stood, padding slowly to the bedroom. Qui-Gon went to follow him but was stopped by a gentle hand to his chest. Obi-Wan looked at him, his eyes a little sad. “Could you… Stay on the sofa tonight? As much as I want you with me, I don’t want… it would spoil my Life Day gift for you. You can return tomorrow night, I promise.” The Alpha nodded, a little stunned and disappointed. “I… guess I can do that.”

“Thank you, my darling. I promise you, it’s just for tonight.” And with a soft kiss to the taller man’s cheek, Obi-Wan disappeared into the bedroom leaving Qui-Gon to sleep outside.

~*~*~*

Obi-Wan left the healer’s halls with a bright smile, he would finally be able to tell his secret in a few hours. Sleeping that last night hadn’t been easy. He had missed Qui-Gon terrible those past months and now he was in the next room, barely concealing his sadness. But he would have noticed for sure, at some point. He was definitely showing already, if only a little and if he weren’t careful, the whole surprise would be ruined. 

The exchanging of gifts would start soon and then everything would be set right. Only the gathering and lunch to survive. As long as Quinlan didn’t get too drunk until then, he was safe. 

When he returned, he found the rooms empty except for a flimsy note attached to the warmer, a cup of tea inside it. _’Out to get some last-minute gifts. -Qui’_ it read, a little heart at the bottom. Smiling, he took the cup and went to go change.

~*~*~*

The halls were buzzing with Padawans, Knights and Masters alike as well as some of the bonded pairs’ children, going around and leaving gifts in their friend’s rooms, chatting, laughing and sharing warm drinks. Qui-Gon had just finished his rounds, the last gift deposited in Master Dooku’s quarters. The things he had gotten on such short notice hadn’t been galaxy moving but it was the gesture that counted, at least to him. 

He finally spotted Obi-Wan talking to Knight Vos, looking a little flustered and concerned. Vos stumbled, Obi-Wan quickly jumping to support him before he fell over. Qui-Gon hurried over to assist his mate in walking his clearly drunk friend towards a seat. “Masssster Jinn! Happy Life Daaay!” Vos cheerily declared over Obi-Wan’s muttered thanks. “I bet you’re karkin’ exccccited that you man’ged to get Ob-” Vos continued until he earned himself a hand slapped over his mouth. Obi-Wan hastily kept talking for Quinlan who uttered muffled complaints about being silenced so rudely. “To get back to me in time for Life Day. Now let’s get you somewhere else, Quinlan. Isn’t that a great idea? See you in five minutes darling.”  
Raising his eyebrows, Qui-Gon chuckled. “Do I even want to know? But you’re right. You should get him somewhere far away from any more alcohol. I’ll save you a spot next to me at the table.”

~*~*~*

Obi-Wan was practically vibrating by the time they got up from the table and ready to get back to their rooms. He incident before they want to eat had been a close call but otherwise the last few hours had gone smoothly, proving a great relief to Obi-Wan. 

“I haven’t seen you this excited to unwrap gifts since your first few Life Days as a Padawan.” Qui-Gon teased but was mostly ignored. 

The tree in their room was surrounded by envelopes and small packages, equally distributed on their respective sides. The platter of cookies they had laid out for anyone coming into the quarters was almost empty and the omega snatched one of the remaining treats on his way to the tree. 

As always, they went for the cards first, reading them out loud, having a few laughs at some of the cheesier messages they receive. Next came the gifts from friends, small trinkets and souvenirs from missions, snacks. Their lineage came second to last, Dooku giving both of them some nice serrenian chocolate, Yoda a pair of matching mugs with a colourful, fine pattern drawn on them. Inside lay small wood carvings by Anakin, Master Yoda’s new Padawan. They had found him when Obi-Wan had still been Qui-Gon’s apprentice and taken him to the temple, the young boy of four clinging tightly to the two of them all through the journey. Since then, they had received a gift from him each year.

Finally, Obi-Wan opened Qui-Gon’s present. Inside was his favourite tea along with a clear blue crystal, like they could be found at the shores of Wait, attached to a leather chord. “I kept it with me every day. The shade of blue reminded me of your eyes, my love.” The Alpha whispered before kissing his mate sweetly. 

As they separated, a bright blush was shining on the younger man’s cheek. This was it, the big moment. His hands trembled with excitement as he handed his mate a small box, a smile as bright as the galaxy’s greatest star tugging at his lips.

Qui-Gon opened it carefully opened, revealing a small holo projector. Engraved in delicate letters he could read the letters _’To remember what’s still to come’_

“Go on, turn it on.” Obi-Wan encouraged.  
And so, Qui-Gon did, smiling softly at the first picture flickering to life: The two of them on the day of Obi-Wan’s knighting, enjoying their last moments as Master and Padawan before the doors of the Council Chambers opened. Obi-Wan’s braid still rested in Qui-Gon’s nightstand, always there as a reminder how things had begun for them. 

The next picture of Obi-Wan, sitting on a cliff’s edge and looking out over the vast mountains and lakes surrounding him. The sight of his mate in such awe and wonder looked irresistible to Qui-Gon and he had snuck the photograph without even thinking.

Another picture of the both of them followed, sharing a kiss on the landing pad of the temple before they had separated for this last mission. Where it had come from, Qui-Gon couldn’t tell but if he was honest, he didn’t care. Seeing this moment all over again was something he would never want to miss out on ever again.

He skipped to the last holo and his breath hitched. It was an image from the healer’s database, that much was clear, the date indicating it had been saved this morning. Qui-Gon blinked, trying to wrap his mind around it. Technically, he knew what he was seeing was a developing child. But somehow his brain refused to make any connections beyond this point. This meant… 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had held since he first laid eyes on the picture, looking at his omega. “Y-you’re… I’m going to…” he stuttered, his face breaking into the widest smile Obi-Wan had ever seen on its own volition. “Yes!” the omega nodded, grinning, “We’re going to be dads soon!”

Obi-Wan let out a small screech that faded into laughter as he was lifted off the floor and spun around. 

Butterflies erupted in Qui-Gon’s stomach and he couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling from his throat. “So that’s why you were gone so suddenly! You had me so worried all that time and all of this for the happiest news I’ll ever receive? I should have known, little imp.” He murmured into Obi-Wan’s neck as he gently sat his mate back down on the ground. 

“You have to admit, it made for a great surprise gift.” The smaller man giggled, earning himself a hand ruffling his carefully arranged hair. He pouted at that, but the expression was quickly kissed away by an ecstatic Qui-Gon.

They stayed there for a while, in the middle of the living room, surrounded by wrapping paper and gift boxes, kissing softly, the world around them muted and far away. Nothing except for the two – soon three – of them seemed to matter, no need for anything except them staying close to each other. 

Finally, Obi-Wan decided that their kiss had stayed chaste for much too long, gently slipping his tongue into the older man’s mouth. He received no complaints for his efforts, the Alpha returning his affections while carefully navigating the two of them towards their bed. Discarding their robes on the way, then stumbled onto the soft surface, Qui-Gon rolling on top, careful to support his weight only on his arms and knees instead of leaning onto his mate. 

His mouth slowly wandered from Obi-Wan’s mouth to his jaw and neck, softly biting at the delicate skin and making the omega whimper with need. The younger man’s hips twitched as the Alpha gently bit down on the spot that marked their bonding, just hard enough to leave a barely visible mark in the morning. 

Qui-Gon took his time, leaving a steady trail of kisses down Obi-Wan’s body, stopping halfway down to nuzzle his mate’s stomach, the lean muscle there already giving way to a small bump. “All mine…” he purred deeply and a bit dreamily, “All I could ever want.” He slipped lower, returning to the loving attention he had lavished upon the rest of the omega’s skin. 

When he slipped into Obi-Wan after what seemed way too much preparation for Obi-Wan’s taste they both moaned in unison, muffled by the sloppy kiss they shared. This was a lot less hurried than what they were used to after being separated for longer than a few days, their hips meeting slowly, Qui-Gon keeping his thrusts from turning too sharp. That was fine and all for Obi-Wan, sure, but if he were honest, the whole situation could use a little more spice. And he could definitely see how difficult the holding back for the omega’s sake strained the Alpha.

“Love, I know you want this to be perfect…” Obi-Wan grinned as he flipped their positions, now sitting on to of his mate, “But I am pregnant, not made of glass.” The Alpha laughed softly at that, shooting him an apologetic look that was quickly wiped away when Obi-Wan pressed his hands onto Qui-Gon’s chest, supporting himself as he lifted his hips and let them sink down again quickly, letting out a pleased moan. 

The omega looked divine like this Qui-Gon thought, hips rising to meet his mate’s movements. If this moment was only the beginning of what the future had in store for him, then he would go towards it eagerly for he was sure that it would be all he had ever dreamed of.

~*~*~*

_Seven years later…_

“Lonari and Jonasam Jinn-Kenobi, get back here at once!” the Creche-Master called but the little girl - Lonari - was already out the door, her little brother in tow. They giggled loudly as Lonari led them through the crowded halls, bustling with people already chatting or making last minute preparations for the feast.

Their dads had been gone on a mission for the last few weeks and the siblings wee forced to stay in the creche all day with the other younglings. They were nice and all but living with their parents was just so much better. So, when word came down to the creche that the two Jedi would return today, they had made their plans to escape. 

By now, both Jonasam and Lonari remembered the way to the hangars by heart, having been taken there each time one of their parents left or returned from a mission and they slipped inside without being noticed just as the shuttle touched down and the ramp opened.

They hid behind a crate, waiting until Master Windu had finished talking to them and went off. When he finally left, they ran over, almost knocking both Knights off their feet. 

“Back in time for Life Day… Seems familiar, doesn’t it?” Obi-Wan teased over the children’s heads, earning himself a soft smack on the arm followed from a soft kiss from his Alpha. Yes, back in time for Life Day. Back home. Where they belonged.


End file.
